Otoya Takechi/Anime
|height=165cm'Source:' [http://redtoken.tumblr.com/post/92846242790/anr-character-info-translations @redtoken on Tumblr] (July 26th, 2014) (AnR Character Info Translations) |bust_size=D'Source:' [https://reijikan.tumblr.com/post/92860013892/according-to-kouga-senseis-rough-sketches @reijikan on Tumblr] (According to Kouga-sensei’s rough sketches, everyone’s bust sizes/cup size are as follows) |born= , , |blood_type=B |average_sleep_hours=Four Hours |favorite_food= |disliked_food= |hobby= * All sorts of games * |student_number=#08 |wish="Serial Killer Insurance" |flower_type= |debut=Episode #02 |ending_theme=''concentration'' |status=Alive (Incarcerated) |occupation= * Serial Killer * Student (Formerly/Posing As) |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= * Class Black * Myojo Private School |portrayals= Manami Numakura Colleen ClinkenbeardAnime News Network: Funimation Reveals Riddle Story of Devil's English Dub Cast (September 23rd, 2015) Julia Casperanime2you.de: Deutsche Synchronsprecher von »Akuma no Riddle” bekannt (April 3rd, 2015) (German) }} Otoya Takechi (武智 乙哉) is one of the assassins posing as a student enrolled in Myojo Private School's 10th Year Class Black. She, like the other members of the Class Black, is tasked with the mission of eliminating their target: Haru Ichinose. Gallery :Otoya Takechi/Gallery History Early Life Not much is known about Otoya's childhood, other than being born in , , , but at some point in her later young life she became a killer. It is unknown the exact reason why, but it's likely because she can only feel sexual pleasure when she sadistically mutilated and murdered women, coupled with the personality disorder . She was eventually recognized a proper serial killer after several more murders. Since her identity was unknown to the public, she was given the infamous title "the 21st Century Jack the Ripper" in news outlets due to her of butchering her victims with her scissors while they were still alive, then brutally killing them after several hours of torture (similar to the real-world ). However, these murders gained the attention of an old detective, who began to investigate her case. Because of this investigation, Otoya decided to "lay low" and enrolled in Class Black. Class Black Otoya, along with Kouko Kaminaga, Shiena Kenmochi (who was also her roommate in Dorm Room #5), and Suzu Shuto, was introduced on the second day of Class Black as Student Number #08. As with the other students, she attended Nio Hashiri's "secret orientation" the night of the same day to officially begin Class Black and it's mission: to assassinate Haru Ichinose. Otoya was ecstatic over the prospect of a reward of any wish for the winner. The following morning, a groggy Otoya shattered Shiena's glasses when she tried to turn off their alarm clock with her fist. While this seemed to be an accident, it's implied Otoya took Shiena's spare set of glasses (and her spare of her spares) in order to tease her. Moments later, she used her scissors to slice up a magazine to deliver her Advance Kill Notice with the cut-out kanji. The message read: "TO HARU-CHAn" "coming to TAke your LIFE" On the way to class alongside the some of her classmates, Otoya caught up with Tokaku Azuma and Haru, giving Haru the affectionate nickname of "Haruchi" and asked if she could walk with her, which Haru agreed to. When the students of Class Black arrived to the classroom, unbeknownst to anyone, Otoya observed Haru as she found the Advance Kill Notice in her desk and became distraught. Later, during the class' first Biology lesson in the botanical garden, Otoya apologized for shattering Shienya's glasses by clinging to her after Shieyna was asked if she could see without them by their teacher, Mr. Mizorogi. Throughout and after the lesson, Otoya had continued to flirt with Haru (despite Tokaku's attempts to aggressively rebuff Otoya). Otoya claimed that her and Haru's birthdays were only one day apart, and that they shared some of the same food preferences, such as dislike of pineapple in sweet-and-sour pork. However Otoya's friendly attitude was all apart of her assassination plot. She wanted Haru to let her guard down around her, so could lead her into a false sense of security through shared interests. That night after she fed a butterfly to a spider in the botanical garden, she conversed with Nio about her sent Advance Kill Notice, and her wish should she succeed in killing Haru: "Serial Killer Insurance." She explained to Nio that she wished to kill as much as she wanted, without worry of being caught or arrested. She also mentioned the "old detective" investigating her, which is what prompted her enrollment in Class Black in order to hide from him for the time being. The next day, Otoya had a brief conversation with Mahiru Banba about the phone charms Haru had given them, alluded she knew Mahiru and herself shared the same murderous nature, as opposed to Shinya Banba and both of them knew the "true" value of the charm. The two were interrupted by Haru and Tokaku, where Otoya proclaimed she would get something in return for the phone charms to gift to Haru. This proved to be the first step to set Otoya's assassination plot in motion. Assassination Attempt In the early evening, Otoya and Haru met on a bench near the school's fountain so Otoya could present Haru with her gift: a bouquet of flowers. With the gift, Otoya had suddenly become very flirtatious, and leaned in close to Haru, questioning if she felt unsafe without Tokaku around to protect her. Otoya then promised she would protect Haru too when she "revealed" who gave Haru the Advance Kill Notice from the day before, Shiena, then claimed that she broke her glasses on purpose so she'd be unable to attack Haru. However this was still part of Otoya's act to make Haru let her guard down, as she next shoved the bouquet of flowers in her face. She explained as Haru struggled before going limp that they are , a flower that has a powerful neuro-toxin that can render people unconscious. Otoya transported Haru back to the botanical garden in a suitcase, but then went to Haru and Tokaku's Dorm Room in order to trick and trap Tokaku in the basement after Otoya lied about seeing Haru there with Shiena to prevent Tokaku from interfering. She made her way back to the botanical garden, where she undressed Haru down to her underwear, and bound with rope and gagged her with a ballgag. After she woke up, a sexually excited Otoya began to torture Haru by stabbing the ring-shaped scar on her thigh with her scissors, and became more aroused at her muffled screams. They are momentarily interrupted by Tokaku (who previously had escaped and learned the truth) calling Otoya's cellphone, to angrily threaten and demand to know where they were. Otoya mocked Tokaku by twisting the scissors in Haru's thigh, causing her to scream out in pain again. Unbeknownst to Otoya, Tokaku overheard the Bull Finch from their day's school lesson, which gave her location away. Because she was distracted by the phone call, Haru was able to momentarily escape by kicking Otoya and fleeing. However this did not deter Otoya (now wielding a pairs of giant hand saws), who quickly found Haru, only to be shot at and grazed by bullets from Tokaku's gun. The two began to fight violently, with Otoya quickly gaining the upper-hand and pinning Tokaku to the ground. She attempted to skewer Tokaku through the eye with one of her hand saws, only to be stopped by Haru shoving a fistful of the petals from the Gelsemium Elegans petals into her face, rendering Otoya unconscious. The next morning, Otoya woke up to Nio hovering over her, who lightly taunted her by informing her she failed due to not killing Haru in time, and she was to be expelled. Otoya desperately tried to protest and even offered to give up the reward, she just wanted to kill Haru but Nio sharply refused. Furious, Otoya quickly stood up and slashed at Nio's collar with her scissors to threaten her, only for Nio's top clothing to fall away, revealing her tattoos, which terrified Otoya. Per the Class Black rules, Otoya was forced to leave the school under the guise of "being transferred out". Sumireko's Tea Party Fate THE LAST PARTY Creation and Development ---- Name Otoya's family name Takechi (武智) has several meanings. 武 means "brave", and 智 can mean "wisdom", "intellect", or "reason". Her given name, Otoya (乙哉) also has several meanings. 乙 can mean "sound" or "music", and can also mean "fame". 哉 is used to describe an "interjection", such as what! and how!, possibly referencing Otoya's excitable personalty. Appearance Otoya is a tall, thin young Japanese woman with blue eyes and long dark purple hair that she keeps tied up in a messy ponytail. Her typical school outfit consists of a white dress shirt with red details on the collar, a red tie with an arrow design pointing down, a tan pinstriped vest, a matching slightly darker tan pinstriped pleated skirt, black leggins, and brown hiker boots. She also has a brown leather pouch she keeps her scissors in, but she only wears it when torturing and killing her victims. Otoya Takechi Fullbody 360 (Anime).png|''Riddle Story of Devil'' Anime design cel'Saiani.net:' Japanese Anime News Site Personality On the outside, Otoya is an outgoing and friendly girl, evident by the fact she seems to want nothing more to befriend, and later, protect Haru from the other assassins their shared class. However this is all just a front for her true personalty: a cruel killer who takes sexual pleasure in torturing her female victims, both physically and mentally. She is capable of being very manipulative, such as when she lied about sharing several interests with, and promising to protect Haru in order to let her guard down to make her assassination attempt easier, and later, tricking and trapping Tokaku during the attempt as well. When murdering her victims, she takes sadistic enjoyment by slowly carving them while they're still alive. This is also how she obtains sexual gratification, and becomes aroused when causing physical harm to her victims. Despite her attraction to her victims, she seems to regard them as a means to her own selfish end as opposed to any real affection. However, her murders are shown to be a compulsion, and that she is unable (or likely chooses not to) control it, as shown when she begs Nio to let her stay in Class Black just so she can kill Haru, forgoing the reward, and later breaking back into the School for the same reason. This could also likely be in part with her . She is also incredibly selfish, often lying and using whatever means to get what she wants. Otoya even goes far as to break the rules of Class Black (returning after she was expelled) and threatening Nio with a near physical assault force Nio to let her stay in Class Black. Despite her cruel personality, Otoya also shows a genuine (almost overbearingly so) playful side, evident by her enjoyment of teasing her roommate Shiena by hiding her several sets of glasses, and after previously breaking her first pair. She is also physically affectionate with both Shiena and Haru, and even nicknames them "Shiena-chan" and "Haruchi" respectively. She's cited as enjoying "all sorts of games" and films, which is a genre of Japanese live-action films that make heavy use of special effects, indicating more of her "childish" personality. Otoya also shows she feels a kinship with spiders, as she likens herself to them and how she kills her prey in "itsy-bitsy" little ways. Skills and Abilities *'Sharp Weapons Proficiency:' Otoya is shown to be skillful enough with her regular pairs of scissor to cut out several kanji symbols from a magazine to make her Advance Kill Notice with ease. She is also shown she can handle large hand saws well enough to deflect gunfire, and fight against an opponent. *'Intellect:' Otoya was able to premeditate her assassination plot with several successfully executed steps, including neutralizing Tokaku as a threat and using Shiena as a scapegoat. She was also able to recognize Mahiru Banba as the one sharing serial killer aura, as opposed to Shinya Banba who does the actual killing between the personalities. *'Physical Strength:' While not the strongest out of any of the Class Black students, Otoya was able to overpower Tokaku in a fight and nearly stab her eye even though she was being resisted by Tokaku. Relationships :Potential Victims: Haru Ichinose During the events of Otoya's short time in Class Black, she quickly became attracted to Haru, and thus wanted to make her the next of her many victims. Like her previous aforementioned victims, she enjoyed physically torturing to the point of becoming aroused, and even said she liked Haru's numerous scars, and perversely stating she "never had a dotted line to cut across". She was so attached to Haru that she even broke the rules (returning when she was expelled) in an another desperate attempt to kill her. In both the Japanese and English versions, she gives Haru the affectionate nickname of "Haruchi". Sumireko Hanabusa :Class Black Students: Tokaku Azuma Otoya sees Tokaku as nothing more than an annoyance and an obstacle to get out of the way so she is able to murder Haru. Otoya attempted to trap Tokaku in the basement during her assassination attempt, and taunts her with Haru's screams of pain over the phone after Tokaku had escaped. When Tokaku interfered that Otoya nearly stabbed her eye out, she would of been successful in killing her if Haru hadn't intervened. Shiena Kenmochi Despite having little interaction due to the fact Otoya is expelled from Class Black after a few days of attending, Otoya seemed to like Shiena well-enough. Otoya is shown to enjoy teasing Shiena by taking her pair spares of glasses, knowing Shiena needs them to see. She also enjoys being physically affectionate with Shiena, as seen when she hugs her when apologizing for "accidentally" destroying her first pair of glasses the morning prior, and continuing to hold onto her arm after. However, she is not above using Shiena as a scapegoat for her assassination attempt by tricking Tokaku into thinking Shiena is the one behind it. In the audio drama Roommate wa Killer (ルームメイトは□□キラー), Otoya further teases Shiena by wanting to cut her "cute" braids off and following her into the bath, where Otoya insists (and succeeds) in her desire to wash Shiena's body. She also insists on being Shiena's friend. In the original Japanese version, she affectionately uses a first-name basis by calling her "Shiena-chan". Quotes List of Appearances Trivia * Otoya's Student Number is likely a reference to the eight legs a spider has. * The flowers put on Otoya's desk after she fails her assassination attempt are called " ", or "yamayuri" (山百合) in Japan. They are said to mean "joy of life", likely indicating Otoya's love for her serial killer life style, or possibly ironic as she kills people. References Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Category:Killers Category:Alive